A Year of Captain Swan
by onceuponaswan2
Summary: One shots featuring Captain Swan during the year of 2017. Mostly fluffy, domestic stuff, but with the show starting back up in March, content is subject to change!
1. Chapter 1

A New Year

"Bloody hell," Hook massages his temples with his hand as he sits up in bed.

Walking down the stairs, Emma turns at the sound. She smiles at her hungover boyfriend. Last night they experienced their first New Year's Eve party as a couple. Mary Margaret and David invited them, Regina, and a couple others for some drinks. Some drinks turned out to be a lot of drinks for Hook and David. Seems like her pirate boyfriend is no longer able to hold his rum. Or vodka.

"Good morning. How's the head?" Emma leans against the counter, covering her smile with her coffee mug.

Hook slumps down at the kitchen table, head in his hands. "I am never going to another party at your parent's house ever again."

"Well," Emma kisses him on top of his head. "I have to go to work. I made some coffee and pancakes for you. I even put aside some pills that'll help your headache. I'll be back at dinner."

He lifts his head. "Thanks, love. Say, Swan, what are these New Year's resolutions Henry keeps babbling on about?"

Emma sits down across from him, not minding that she'll be a few minutes late for work. It's not like anyone is there to get her in trouble. And seeing as she is the sheriff, she has the permission from herself to be late. "They're goals that you set for each year."

"And what is yours?" he asks.

"To let myself be more vulnerable," she admits. She hadn't planned on telling anyone about this resolution, but with Hook, she can trust him with anyone. After all, he was the one who broke down her walls so she could be vulnerable.

Hook cracks at smile at hearing her say this. He knows how hard it is for Emma to show her emotions. He remembers when they first met; how closed off she was. Over the past couple of years, he saw her start to open up. And the more she does, the more he gets to know the real Emma. Despite living together and being confirmed true love, there's still a lot for them to know about one another. With Emma wanting to be more vulnerable this year, Hook decides to let himself share more about his beginnings with her. She deserves to know.

"I better get going," Emma gets up from her seat.

Hook grabs her hand, squeezing it before letting go. "Dinner will be ready by the time you're home tonight."

Emma smiles down at him. "It still surprises me you can use the oven with only one hand."

"I'm a man of many talents, love." He winks at her.

Emma rolls her eyes, grabbing her lunch on the way out. "If you need anything-"

"Emma," he gets up from his seat, "I'm not helpless."

"Of course not, but you did almost burn down the house the other day. With the toaster."

Hook merely shrugs his shoulders as if the toaster didn't catch on fire by him. He never used the bloody appliance before, so he didn't know any better. "It was a one-time thing."

"That's what I said in Neverland. One time things are never actually just one time things. I mean it, Killian, if you need anything just call me at the station or on my cell." She kisses him on the cheek before rushing out of the house and into her bug.

Hook stands at the door, ensuring that she makes it out of the house without Gideon showing up. He still is hesitant to let her out of his sight knowing that the Dark One's deranged son is on the prowl to kill his love. "Happy new year, love."

Emma waves to him and then gets into the car. She drives off.


	2. Chapter 2

Back to School

Henry comes sprinting down the stairs, stopping briefly in the kitchen to grab his packed lunch sitting on the table. Emma and Hook regard him curiously; Emma glancing at the clock to check the time. He doesn't have to leave school for another twenty minutes. She gets out of her chair, walking over to Henry.

"Pause," she puts her arm in front of him. "What's the rush? You don't need to leave for another twenty minutes."

Henry avoids looking at his mother. "I have to pick something up at Regina's that I left. My-uh-textbook. Plus, it's the first day back from winter break."

"Kid, you know that I know when anybody is lying, especially you. Seriously, what's going on?"

Hook comes over to join them with a cocky smile on his lips. "The lad wants to get to school early to see a special someone. Violet, is it?"

Henry glares at Hook. "You know her name."

"Ah," Hook nods his head in understanding, "so that is the reason you're skipping breakfast. Your mother made you your favorite: chocolate chip pancakes. Although, I don't see the appeal."

Emma glances at Hook with a rolling of her eyes. "Sit down; you're eating breakfast."

"But Mom," Henry groans.

"Don't argue with your mother," Hook says.

Henry stomps into the kitchen, grumbling under his breath. Emma puts a hand against her head in annoyance. "I hate this teenage phase. It makes me feel like the worst parent ever."

Hook grabs her hand, leading her back into the kitchen. "You're a wonderful mom, Swan. Teenage boys are just moody."

"Ah," she stops them in the hallway. "Is that what you were like when you were a teenager? Moody and disrespectful?"

"If I were to be disrespectful, I would've had to walk the plank. Your boy's lucky he's not a member of the royal army," Hook laughs lightly.

They join Henry at the dinner table where he sits silently eating his pancakes. Every once in a while he would look up to glare at either Emma or Hook. Although his glares seem to hit Hook more than Emma. Emma doesn't think Hook has notices though, which is good. Henry doesn't seem to take kindly to Hook treating him as if he was his own son. Emma, on the other hand, likes the back-up she gets from Hook. Some extra reinforcement against a moody teenager is much appreciated.

"So," Emma sets her fork and knife down, "are you meeting up with Mary Margaret to walk to school together?"

"Mom, I'm 13."

Emma manages to reply calmly. "And that makes you responsible or something? Listen, kid, you need to start talking to me with more respect than you have been."

Hook leans back in his chair, resisting the urge to smile at his love laying down the laws. He knows how much she loves Henry and she struggles with punishing him. After he ran away to New York, Hook was surprised that neither of Henry's mother punished him. He would have been banished had he run away by himself at that age. Then again, Henry didn't grow up in the royal army by a strict man who watched your every move.

Henry looks down at his breakfast, continuing to eat. When he's finished, he manages to bid Emma and Hook a good bye before heading out the door. Emma watches him cross the street before closing the door. She walks back into the kitchen where Hook is setting the dishes into the sink. As hard as Emma tries, she has not succeeded with teaching him how to work the dishwasher. It's still a work in progress.

"See," she slumps down in the chair in defeat. "The worst mother!"

Hook leans against the counter, arching an eyebrow at her. "Love, you did what you had to do. Boys his age are bound to get in trouble every once in a while. It doesn't mean he doesn't love you."

She gives him a sad smile. "I've just missed out on so much, Killian. I don't want him to look at me as the mother who abandoned him for ten years and now the mother who punishes him."

"He doesn't regard you in that way. You're being too hard on yourself, Swan. The boy loves you even when you punish him. In fact," he reaches for her hand, pulling her from the chair. "I wasn't supposed to show you this, but I feel like it's appropriate."

He leads her to the backyard where Henry and him have been outlining a place for a garden. They had planned on telling Emma in a couple of weeks, but Hook wants to show her that her son does care very much for her. She looks at the caution tape with interest.

"Please tell me you didn't murder someone and bury them in our back yard," she moans.

Hook looks at her in offence. "I don't know what you're insinuating, Swan, but I promise you that's not what happened. It's a garden. Henry thought it would make this feel homier."

Her throat catches as she holds in the tears. "You helped him?"

"Aye," he crouches down to retrieve the pot that contains a few different flower seed packets they bought the other night. "I assure you it was all your boy's idea though."

He holds the packet of seeds up to her. She notices the pink flowers in the picture right away. The tears she had been holding in release and she clutches the packet of seeds to her. "These are-"

"The flowers from the meadow in Camelot," Hook confirms for her.

"Killian," she wipes the tears from her face. "This is so-I-thank you."

He sets the pot back down. "It's not a problem, Swan. Like I said, it was Henry. I merely suggested some things."

She gives him a menacing smile. "Oh and I'm sure Henry knew just how much these flowers meant to me? I'm sure you didn't tell my son about that moment. At least I hope you didn't."

"Of course not," he winks. "I'm not a man to kiss and tell."

"Or pillage and plunder," she laughs.

He tries to hold in his laughter, but fails to do so. They walk back inside hand-in-hand as they continue to laugh and reminisce about the moment in the meadow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy (early) Valentine's Day! Thought I would write a little one-shot to honor the holiday. xoxo**

Emma rests her head against her arms as she listens to the heating unit of the sheriff station. Valentine's Day in Storybrooke isn't the number one crime day. In fact, there's not even any paperwork to file. She never thought she would be disappointed with that. David must have gotten it all done last night before he went home.

Glancing at the clock, she notices it's only 10 past noon. She's only been at the station for four hours, but it feels like it's been 25 days. At least she gets off at four. Her stomach growls and she contemplates eating the sacked lunch she packed this morning or go to Grannys for a grilled cheese and onion rings. Pulling out the apple from the brown bag, she takes a bite just as the door to the station slams shut.

Of course, the moment she decides to take her lunch break is the exact moment that someone decides to pay her a visit. It better be a good reason because she's not in the mood. She finally has someone to celebrate Valentine's Day with and she's holed up in the station for the most part of the day.

"Swan," she hears Killian's voice and she nearly cries in relief it's not someone looking for trouble.

She runs to him, throwing her arms around his neck. "I have never been so happy to see you."

He laughs. "Glad to hear that, love. I brought you a grilled cheese and onion rings. Thought it would make spending Valentine's Day alone working a little better. Also, you get to see me for some time."

She takes the bag from his hands with a big smile on her face. He knows her too well. Almost too well. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Swan."

Glancing up, she quirks an eyebrow at him. "Well I was talking about the food, but I guess I love you too."

"Wow," he presses his hand against his chest. "You really know how to press salt into a wound."

Sitting at her desk, she takes a bit into the grilled cheese. The cheese is extra melty, just the way she likes it. She lets out a moan, closing her eyes while chewing the sandwich. She opens her eyes to see Killian regarding her with curiosity.

"If grilled cheese can make you moan that much, I can't wait until we have some alone time tonight," he winks at her, earning a blush from her.

"Killian!" she goads.

"There's nobody else in here, love."

"Besides me," she hears a voice around the corner. David comes into sight, arms across his chest, glare aimed right at Killian.

Emma nearly chokes on her sandwich while Killian scratches behind his ear, a nervous tick Emma has picked up on. "Hey, Dad. What are you doing here?"

David walks around to where Emma sits, eyes still trained on Killian. If looks could kill, Killian would have been dead the second David stepped into the small office. The silence is deafening before he finally says what he came to the station for.

"I think you should go home and enjoy your day. But after hearing what Hook said, I'm having second thoughts."

Killian rests his hip against the desk. "Sorry, mate."

Emma gives them both a grin. "What about Mom and your plans?"

"You know your mother; she hates Valentine's Day," David says, tearing his gaze from Killian to finally look at his daughter.

"Well," Emma finishes the grilled cheese. "If you insist, I won't say no to an early day."

Killian puts his hand on Emma's lower back. "Happy Valentine's, Dave."

He waves them off and Emma continues to eat the onion rings as they walk along the street. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Patience, Swan."

She quirks an eyebrow at him. "Did Captain Hook plan a romantic dinner?" she can't help but laugh at the image of him planning a special day for them. She knows he's a romantic, but it still makes her laugh. Especially when she pictures the animated version of Hook. How thankful she is that the real Hook is completely different looking.

Later that night, Emma zips her red dress, looking at herself in the mirror. It's been a while since the last time she wore a dress. The last time was when they went on their first date nearly a year ago. It seems like such long ago due to all the crap they've gone through in the past year. Nevertheless, they've survived it all. And now they're free to celebrate a Valentine's Day without anything threatening them. It'll also be the first time where she doesn't scoff at the idea of celebrating this holiday.

"You ready?" Killian knocks lightly on their bathroom door.

Emma comes out of the bathroom, earning a lustful gaze from Killian. He watches her as she slips on her black heels, making her nearly his height. She gives him a flirtatious smile, dragging him by his hand.

"Maybe we should just stay in," he says.

Emma laughs. "Come on, there will be time for that later."

They venture outside and into her bug. Driving to the small Italian restaurant they had their first date at, they sit down at a quaint table. The waiter comes by with a bottle of wine.

"Trying to get me drunk?" Emma asks as she lifts the drink to her lips.

Hook laughs. "So, love, how are you?"

"Can I be honest?"

He nods his head. "Of course. You know anything that's on your mind, you can tell me about."

"I've never done this. Celebrated Valentine's Day, I mean. I've never had anyone I wanted to actually spend it with. I always thought it was a stupid holiday, but with you, I don't mind it."

He takes her hands in between his hand. Sometimes he wishes he could have both hands to hold both of her hands within his. He knows she doesn't mind though. She fell in love with him without his second hand. She's always accepted him for who he was. "Getting mushy on me there, Swan."

Giving him an eye roll, she says, "Way to ruin the moment."

"Well, we could always go back to our bedroom if you want to create a new moment," he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively at him.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Killian," she tells him, actually meaning it.


End file.
